iRock
by The Laugher1234
Summary: freddie's in a band , why is he not on icarly ,can the power of rock and a bitchy carly some how get them together Seddie , find out , by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie and Me
1. Prolugue

iRock

Disclaimer- I don't own icarly , freddie narrates the prologue

Hi , my name is Freddie Benson, the story of my life is a sad with many dramatic events, Although there three things that kept me positive Rock , my friends, and my Blonde Girlfriend. This is probably confusing ya'll so start from the beginning with a bitch of a girl named Carly Shay, who would later cause me to meet my Sam Puckette.

Flashback

A eight year old boy, was walking around in a small playground, who was looking for someone to play with like all the other childern. He stopped at the swings when he saw a cute Brunette girl and a Redheaded girl, who he guessed was her friend.

"Hi " said the boy mainly talking to the brunette , " Yeah , Hi now what do you what Dork " said the brunette with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"T...To be friends" asked the boy , hoping not to irriate her again, but with no such luck , " In your dreams , geek " she said as she and her friend laughed. To keep himself from being teased more , he ran away crying , not noticing a small blonde girl playing with a toy guitar look at him with blue sympathetic eyes.

End of Flashback

" If you thought that she was sweet than wait until you how she was when she in high school.

Note- Chapter 1 will be written by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie , sorry if it's short but trying not to give away too much info of carly and freddie's relationship at the moment , and freddies past before he got into high school.


	2. Chapter 1

**Like-Omg-Like-Seddie here. How's life treatin' ya? Good? Real good? Good!**  
**How's the story treatin' ya? Good? Real good? Bad? What? Really bad? Wha-how**  
**could this be-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!**

**We do not own iCarly :P**

Carly and Sam were best friends. Sam, well she was sort of a trouble maker.  
Most of the time, she would get herself in a deep load of crap, but Carly, her  
reluctant best friend and sometimes hero, would usually swoop in and sweet  
talk whoever Sam had pissed off this time.

Carly had done just that for Sam that day actually. Unfortunately, Ms. Briggs,  
a really bitter woman with something stuck way far up her butt and pointy  
boobs, forced her and Sam to run the auditions for the talent show on  
Saturday, due to Sam's recent shenanigans.

"Whoa whoa, hold on there! I can't Saturday! I have a nail appointment?" Carly  
whined loudly to Ms. Briggs and Mr. Franklin. Sam rolled her eyes at the  
extreme and sickening girlishness that was unfolding in front of her.

"We'll do it," She said simply, and dragged Carly out of Mr. Franklin's  
office.

"What? Why did you do that?" Carly yelled at her when they were in the Ridgway  
hallway. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Well," She said looking at Carly. "Would you rather me go back and get us 4  
months of after school detention?"

Carly's eyes grew wide and she gulped. Then she slowly shook her head, her  
dark locks swaying back and forth.

"I didn't think so," Sam stated and they walked to their lockers. "So, this  
talent show thing. Maybe it won't be that bad?"

"Yeah. And maybe Spencer will get a job that actually pays a steady salary,"  
Carly told Sam sarcastically. Sam laughed and shook her head. She knew Carly  
was right. Holding auditions on a Saturday was going to suck. Badly.

But hey, maybe if she was lucky, there would be a total hottie there ... Yeah  
not so much.

Okay. Life was officially jank.

**Carly**

So, I wake up Saturday morning, take a quick shower and open my closet. Then I  
realize: Talent show auditions. Who needs to get dressed up? So I grab the  
first pair of sweats I find and I throw on my 3Oh!3 t-shirt and I walk to  
Sam's house.

This is sort of weird for me. I've never really left the house looking so  
casual without there being an occasion like going to the gym, and even then I  
usually dress to impress. But in defiance to the torture of watching no-talent  
losers, who's friends and family have lied to them for years telling them they  
in fact do have talent and that their special, embarrass themselves for 3  
hours.

That, in fact, was not how Carly planned on spending her free time. But,  
because of her best friends stupidity, and her extreme stupidity for trying to  
take the blame for Sam's stupidity, she had no choice.

Hmmm, does it add dramatic affect to talk about myself in 3rd person?

When Sam runs out the door, looking a lot more put together then I do, which  
is def a first, her mom starts her car and we leave for Ridgway. At first,  
we're locked out, and I hear the hallelujah chorus sing, but then the janitor  
opens the door and the music stops.

I walked into the auditorium gloomily, feeling like no one should mess with me  
because I might go off at any second. And at first, it goes totally as  
expected. A bunch of no talent losers doing nothing but proving to us that  
they have no talent.

Then, a light shines at the end of the talentless tunnel, and a girl plays the  
trumpet while on her pogo stick and the faint sound of the hallelujah chorus  
starts to pick up again.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Sam said to her when she was finished. They high five  
and the girl beams like crazy.

"And I love your top!" I add, which starts a whole new conversation about how  
she searched all over the city for a store that held that shirt and how when  
she went, she had to have it specially ordered and shipped to the store so she  
could pick it up. It was a pretty amazing story.

I didn't ask, sure. But it was still pretty cool. I've never known someone so  
dedicated to fashion like that. It was kind of inspiring.

"Alright, see you later! NEXT!" I screamed. Sure, she had great fashion sense  
but I really wanted to get this over with.

There's a couple more freaks who really just need to go find a big rock and  
die under it, but there's a guy who talks backwards, which is pretty cool  
because he does it super fast. He was kind of cute too...

Then there's the kid I hate. Simon. No not the ever so 'optomistic' but  
lovable judge of American Idol. Simon, the ever so disgusting but hatable kid  
who squirts milk out of his eyes.

Yes. You heard me right. Squirts.

Um, I'm sorry, can someone please tell this kid that milk is meant to DRINK  
and not to SQUIRT FROM YOUR FREAKIN' EYES?

But of course, Sam adores him and says he's in. Ugh. Gross. But who cares?  
It's not like I'm going to show up for the talent show anyway.

After about an hour, we screamed next. But no one walked in. Which is why me  
and Sam jumped up and down in delight and did an entire happy dance that was  
surprisingly in sync with the other although we never practiced.

That's just the level of BestFriendatude we're on, me and Sam.

We pack up our stuff and start to leave, going, "Uh huh, Oh yeah, Uh huh,  
That's right, We're done, Oh yeah."

And then he had to ruin it.

He burst through the door with a guitar case and four guys follow. I've got my  
eye on him at first, because well, he's pretty good looking. He's got that  
I-Don't-Care-What-Anyone-Thinks-Of-Me-Because-I'm-A-Poor-And-Tortured-Soul-Who-Tries-To-Act-Tough-To-Hide-My-True-Feelings  
grunge look. And it really suited him.

So when they all ran in panting and sweating and telling us to 'wait don't go'  
in between breaths, my scowl starts to morph into a smirk.

"Um, hi there, I'm Carly," I say confidentially walking up to him and shaking  
his hand. I flip my hair in hopes he will notice the lushness, then remember  
that I didn't brush it in the morning, so it's a mess. He shakes my hand, but  
barely even looks at me. When Sam introduces herself, I notice that he smiles  
at her a little bit more meaningfully then how he smiled at me.

And what are the odds: Sam did her hair that day.

"Uh, I'm Freddie, but most people call me F-Deezy," He said, still smiling at  
her. Sam blushed. Really? Did Sam just blush?

"Really?" I ask suspiciously. That's not exactly the kind of name I expected  
for a guy like him. You know, lame.

"No," He said and started laughing. I looked at Sam as she laughed  
hysterically. Why was she laughing so hard? It wasn't even funny! "That was a  
joke. Well, my name is Freddie, but they call me Fred."

"And who would they be?" Sam asked him flirtily. Ugh. It was just disgusting.  
You are so lucky you didn't see it.

Freddie or Fred or F-Deezy or whatever looks back at his friends who are  
holding a variety of instruments, and grins.

"I guess those knuckle-heads," He said playfully. Aww how cute. Psyche.

"Well, I'm sorry Fred but auditions are over. We have places to be," I tell  
him, making an effort to say it extra rudely. If he notices, he doesn't let  
on.

"Okay, I understand you completely! But if you could just listen to this one  
song I swear-"

"She's right. Letting you go wouldn't be fair to all the other people who we  
just turned away." I heard Sam say. Well it's about time she was on my side. I  
nod my head in agreement and raise an eyebrow at Freddie that says Get out! He  
doesn't get the message.

"Okay, please just one song! Not even a song! A chorus! I'll sing you the  
chorus of a song!" He begs pathetically. Oh goodness. We did not have time for  
this.

"Look, kid. We're-"

"Just ... please..."

"-On a tight schedule and like Sam said-"

"Fine."

I looked around to see what imbecile said such a thing. I come to realize it's  
Sam. I look at her, flabbergasted. But she just stares at Freddie's foolish  
grin as he slowly walks backwards and his, what apparently was his 'band' unstrapped and unzipped and opened up all their instruments. He  
then walked up to the microphone and it made a screeching sound. One of his  
friends tuned his guitar and a kid who brought about 3 drums with him, not  
including the kick drum, tried to place them in area's on the floor that would  
be easiest for him to reach.

"!, 2, 3, 4..." Said the drummer boy, and on the filth beat, or the first  
beat, which ever one you want to call it, they started to play.

Now I don't know about Sam, but I instantly recognized the song. They played  
the chorus of Don't Stop Believing and Fred/Freddie/F-Deezy sang his little  
good looking heart out.

"Don't stop!" He finished, and again, I don't know about Sam, but I was  
impressed. But they were jank for coming in late and making us stay longer AND  
for not even giving me the time of day and instead giving it to, of all  
people, Sam?

"Well, that was really ... cute but I'm sorry, audition time is ov-" I started  
to give them the boot when Sam interrupts me.

"Wow, you guys are great! I love your voice, it's amazing!" She fawned. I just  
looked at her, checking if she wasn't under the influence or something. She  
wasn't. Freddie/Fred/F-Deezy/Loser thanks her every times he compliments her  
and his band mates exchange exited glances for no apparent reason and I'm  
steaming.

"So, um, we're not really sure right now about the list of people, but maybe  
you should give me your number and I'll ... we'll call you and let you know."  
Freddie/Fred/F-Deezy shrugged like an idiot and pulled out a pen and started  
to write it on Sams arm. She smiled at him and never took her eyes off his.

*Sticks finger in mouth and makes puking noise*

"Um, yeah Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her finally. She was  
going to tell me what was up with her, and why she was all up in his grill.

"So, buddy, since when have we been calling people to tell them their in the  
talent show?" I wanted to know once we distanced ourselves from them, even  
though I already did. She smiled and got closer to me so the guys wouldn't  
hear.

"Since now. I mean, look at him!" We both turn out bodies to see him  
animatedly explaining something to his friends. He must have said a joke  
because they erupt in laughter. "He's gorgeous. And I think he might like  
me,"

"Um, I don't think he does..." I said not knowing what else to say. She looked  
at me with such a hurt expression it almost made me feel bad.

"You ... don't?" She asks all sad like. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Well, I just think you're better then that. I mean, he looks like the rebel  
type to me," I told her, starting to hatch my plan.

"Exactly! That's why he seems perfect for me!" She says excitedly. I stop her  
with my finger.

"But that's just it. Opposites attract. You can't go out with a rebel because  
you are a rebel. What you need to do is look for a boyfriend in the last place  
you would usually look."

" ... In the trash can?" She said dumbly. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No, silly! On a sports team! Come on now!" She nodded as if she was trying to  
understand me. I nodded with her waiting for it all to gel.

"Okay. So, I guess I'll keep away from him," She says sounding extremely  
upset. Oh well. She'll get over it when I find her a nice boyfriend from the  
football team.

What?

Why are you looking at me like that?

If I can't have him, she can't have him.

That's the level of BestFriendatude we're in.

**Notice- Chapter 1 up now , I thought it was Epic but we also want to hear what you think , So please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Laugher1234 is back for Chapter 2 of iRock , How is the story for you so? Do you love it ? Can't stand it ? Confused ? **

**We don't own icarly or it's characters but I do own the characters in Freddies Band**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's pov**

Carly and I had just finished having to dealing with the Ridgeway Middle school Talent Show auditions because of sam's latest pranks, I thought most of the auditions were pretty awesome. Although just as were about to leave when a five guys who were in a band, they all were pretty hot but the one that caught my interest was the singer Fred or Freddie.

I was extremly amazed after they played and I'v just meet freddie but I think I'm falling for him already, after I got his number thank you lying, carly took me to the side to talk.

I think she was mad because of the guys not talking to her, "Since now. I mean, look at him!" We both turn our bodies to see him animatedly explaining something to his friends. He must have said a joke because they erupt in laughter. "He's gorgeous. And I think he might like me,".

"Um, I don't think he does..." replied Carly.

After Carly said that I think my hopes were crushed just like how my old pet sider Commander Hairy Legs was , "You ... don't ? " .

"Well, I just think you're better then that. I mean, he looks like the rebel  
type to me," said Carly.

"Exactly! That's why he seems perfect for me!" I say , which carly acts like it's the worst thing ever if it happened .

"But that's just it. Opposites attract. You can't go out with a rebel because you are a rebel. What you need to do is look for a boyfriend in the last place you would usually look." said Carly as if it was the most logical thing in her mind.

As usual for him but was always the wrong answer for her " ... In the trash can?" I ask, trying not to laugh at my joke as carly rolls her eyes at me.

"No, silly! On a sports team! Come on now!"

" Can I at least hang out with him then " I ask , after I notice that he and his friends have left.

" Uh, No " said Carly only in my mind .

"Okay. So, I guess I'll keep away from him," I say still a bit sad , but I think that might be a bit hard.

Monday Freddies Pov

Freddie Benson was quietly sleeping, still processing all that had happened Saturday at his school's talent show, from meeting an awesome girl who liked him to hearing her friend say that they wouldn't work out.

When suddenly, his peaceful sleep was interrupted by his irritating alarm clock, groaning while turning his alarm off, he quickly got dressed for school. Hoping not to wake up his mom who still was a bit pissed off that he ditched going to a Mother/Son Church Sunday with her, he quietly walked out of his apartment, ipod in hand, for his walk to the bus stop.

" Fredward Benson " yelled a Ms. Benson before freddie could get away, groaning before he could escape one of his mom's bitch fits.

" You have a lot of explaining to do on where you were at Sunday ", questioned his mother who wanted a answer and wanted it now.

Freddie who was so wanted not to walk to school thought for a lie and got it quick. " I sure do have a lot of explaining to do mom, but before I do is that Johnny Depp asking if your love behind you " asked freddie with a little too much sarcasm.

" Really ", Ms. Benson being the airhead turned to look, giving freddie enough time to make his escape.

**At School**

"So do you think will be able to win the talent show, Fred?" asked Freddie's friend Toren, as freddie was opening his locker to put his books away for lunch. "Sure Toren, the other competitions don't have a chance unless theres another band, or a dance group." said Freddie.

"Oh, speaking of the talent show, remember that Sam girl from the talent show auditions? " asked Toren, with a bit of a smirk on his face, trying not blurt out that she was behind him.

" Uh, yeah why do ask? " asked Freddie with a bit of interest in his voice .

" Well, she wants to talk to you." said a new voice from behind him, turning around freddie saw that it was that Sam girl from the auditions saturday. " Oh, sure."

Freddie followed Sam as she lead him to a empty classroom , still a bit scared since he doesn't know this girl that they were inside the room , she locked the door and checked to make sure that no body in the halls or any teachers coming towards the room.

" So what did you want to talk about sam ? "

"Do you like me " asked Sam.

"Maybe; why do you wanna go out ? "

Expecting a slap to the face or a disgusted no which is what freddie usually almost always got after asking a girl out, but was suprised to instead get a kiss from the blonde he barely knew.

" Does that answer you question '', asked Sam with a devious smirk of a smile.

" I got a question for ya then , what are going to do about finding a football player to be your boo problem ? " asked freddie while snickering , and just as he said that Sam's smile faded into a death stare.

" How did find you out about that ? " replied sam after she knocked Freddie down ,with him falling on his butt.

" Let me just say that I"m a very sneaky ninja " said freddie after getting up off the ground , dusting himself off and waiting for a response from the blonde " and I think I can help with your problem ".

Sam slowly took in what fred had just said but just laughed as she thought about " Oh , really and how could you possible help me with a my little problem ", questioned Sam.

" Well your friend Mary ..."

" Carly " said Sam correcting

" Well your friend Carly is trying to get you a bf who's a football player right , well my friend Bean who is in my band, is on the football team you could pretend that your dating him ".

Many thoughts were going inside of sam's wondering if she should do this ,or if she go with her best friend's wishes but the one thing she did know was that their friendship would never be as good once this was over.

**End of chapter 2 , the reason the beginning of the chapter is in Sam's pov is from the talent show is because I wanted to show how carly's idea of freddie and Sam not being together affect Sam. Like-Omg-Like-Seddie If your reading this sorry about using parts from your chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**LOLS hereee hookin' you up with Chapter 3. Please like it? If you don't, I will give up writing forever. *turns head dramatically***

We do not own iCarly.

Sam

Most people who know me, know that I'm not always the most truthful person.

They know that I'm a notorious liar, actually. I lie to get myself out of trouble, to get others into trouble, to get things that I want, to keep from getting things I don't want... the list is infinite.

There is one person, however, in this whole entire world that I've never lied to.

For the average, good natured person, lying is considered a bad thing. Lying shows bad character. It gives off the impression that you're untrustworthy. And the reason the average, good natured person thinks this, is normally because they were raised or brought up this way.

That's the difference between the average, good natured person, and myself. I might as well have been raised by a pack of wolves. A pack of slutty, obnoxious wolves with ... adequately ... enough well intentions.

Also, the average, good natured person has that little voice in their head that tells them right from wrong. The one that tells them not to lie when the opportunity approaches.

That's two things me and the average, good natured person don't have in common.

But despite this uncanny truth, there is still one person on this planet that I just can't lie to, and that person is Carly Shay.

Fred, this amazing guy from this amazing band full of amazingly cool people wants to go out with me. Crazy right? But he expects me to lie to Carly about it. My best friend. I tell her everything, and vise versa.

Was it really worth it?

No. It wasn't. It couldn't be. I couldn't do it. I'm just going to have to call Fred and tell him he's a nice guy, but it's just not going to work. He'll understand.

But what if he doesn't?

I mean, I think he was really serious about trying this out. And he was just so sweet and nice and cute ... and that kiss? Oh boy ...

Okay. I had to do it. I had to. It wasn't even a question. I wasn't going to let Carly ruin this for me. I wasn't going to give up on this guy, just because she didn't approve. Best friend or not, I'm supposed to date guys because I like them, whether she approves or not.

But I didn't want to disappoint her. I mean, she and I did make a pact to both get boyfriends and have lasting relationships. And we will. Just, not the one she thinks I will.

So, to be safe, I'll just pretend to date Beans or whatever, she'll see he's on the football team, she'll get off my case and me and Fred will live happily ever after.

Problem Solved.

**Carly**

At lunch, I noticed Sam walk up to Fred's, and some other guys whose names are unimportant, table.

"What is she doing?" Missy wanted to know as she sat down beside me, looking in Sam's direction. "Who are those guys?"

"Um ... I don't know ... Never seen 'em before ... " I lied. I had too. Who know's what Missy would think if she knew I did? And to tell the truth, I didn't. They weren't actually my friends or anything. I only knew one's name. I didn't even know the name of the band. All I knew was they were put in the talent show against my volition, and now Sam's over there talking to none other then F-Deezy.

"I thought I warned her about him already," I mumbled out loud, feeling my face getting hot. Suddenly, I felt Missy's glare on me.

"What did you say? You warned her? I thought you didn't know them?" She said with disdain in her voice and a face to match. I smiled nervously at her and quickly thought of a save.

"Um, well, I don't! It's just ... I keep seeing Sam with them and uhh ... I warned her that they might be ... you know, trouble or something." I flashed her this huge grin, hoping she would believe me. If she doesn't, I blame Sam.

"Oh ... okay!" She said. Poor naive Missy enthusiastically ate her Caesar salad and hummed happily, just as Sam joined us at our table.

"Hey guys ... " Hmm. She was getting ready to lie to me. I could detect it in her voice from a mile away. I just knew it.

"Hi ... " Missy said making a disgusted face as if there was dressing smothered all over Sam's face, instead of hers, then continued eating.

"Hey ... Sam ... What's up?" I asked trying to be as subtle as I could, hoping she would answer my questions before I had to ask them.

"Um, nothing. I was just talking to Fred though. You know, giving him some deets about the talent show practices and stuff ... " She told me all nonchalant and put ketchup on her cheeseburger. Well, it all seemed legit.

Except Sam knows nothing about the talent show practices.

"Oh, really? That's very nice of you, even though you aren't helping with the talent show." Sam froze in mid bite, then looked up at me, her eyes big as golf balls. I cleared my throat in anticipation for her answer, and she finally chewed the food that was in her mouth, very slowly I might add, then swallowed. I expected her to answer then, as she looked at me with these glassy eyes, as if she was a two year old, but she then picked up a napkin and began to delicately pat it around her mouth.

"ALRIGHT SAM! ENOUGH GAMES! TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT WITH HIM NOW!" I yelled, not being able to control my anger. Both Sam and Missy looked at me with astonished expressions, but I was much too heated to notice.

"I already told you ... I was talking about the talent show-" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"No, you weren't," I said looking down at her with a death glare. If it affected her at all, she didn't show it. Sam stood up and looked at me with the same glare, her arms crossed, but she was still a little bit shorter then me.

"Yes. I was."

"No. You weren't. I don't think you even said one thing about the talent show." Sam squinted her eyes even more, so much they were almost closed. She started to breath heavily too, I could tell.

"You weren't there," Sam spoke between clenched teeth. "I was. And we were talking about the talent show."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Said a frantic Wendy as she set down her tray and saw me and Sam in post duel mode. Missy looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"They're fighting," She told Wendy, her mouth full of salad. Wendy looked at her as if to ask if she was serious. Oh, she was.

"Um, yeah ... I get that much. But I was looking for more of an explanation? And you got a little ... " Wendy tapped her chin and Missy gasped as she grabbed a fresh napkin from the table. She started to explain to Wendy as she wiped her face.

"They're arguing about what Sam talked about with that guy over there. Did I get it all?" Wendy whinced as she looked at Missy's still dressing smeared face. She got it all of her chin.

"Uhh, actually, theres still some over around this area," Missy watched as Wendy moved her finger in a circular motion around her entire face. She gasped again then excused herself to the bathroom. "Guys. Guys? GUYS!"

Sam and I stopped yelling at each other for a moment and looked at her. She sighed and slowly put her hands down."Thank you. Now, you guys are arguing about what again?" Me and Sam both started yelling at the same time again and Wendy quickly shushed us. "One at a time! Sam?"

"I WAS JUST OVER THERE TALKING TO SOMEONE AND SHE ASKS ME WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT AND I ANSWER HER AND SHE GETS ALL MAD BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE ANSWER SHE WANTS BUT IT'S THE TRUTH SO IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SHE WANTS!" Sam says all in one long sentance, using air quotes at every moment possible. Wendy nods, but her face doesn't show understanding. She turns to me.

"Alright. Carly? Why don't you believe her?" She wants to know. I grunt loudly at Wendy's obliviousness.

"Ughh because! She says she was talking about the details for the talent show!" Apparently, Wendy didn't find this as unbelievable as I did, because she looked at me confused.

"Then doesn't that mean she was talking about the talent show?" She asks slowly, as if I'm the one who doesn't get it.

"That's what I'm saying! Why can't she just believe me?" Sam yells. Oh whatever!

"Oh whatever Sam! You know that's not what you were talking about because you don't even know the details about the talent show!" I yelled getting in her face as to make sure she heard every word. Not that I wasn't being loud enough already.

"I may not know every single detail but I know some!" Sam defends herself. I hear Wendy try to shush us again but we both ignore her this time.

"You know just as much as I know and I know nothing about the talent show because neither of us are helping with it anymore!" I screamed. Man was she irritating me. Sam scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, Carly! I joined Talent Show Committee this morning!" She shot back. Darn it. She got me. Wait, what?

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked sincerely, no longer yelling, as I sat back down. Sam made a face in reaction to my change of voice. It looked like a very confused one.

"... Umm ... because I ... " Apparently she was so confused she couldn't even speak. "Well, I know at first I acted like it was really stupid and boring but I sort of had fun holding the auditions. I wanted to get involved with it even deeper and I thought joining the committee would be the best way to do it."

"Oh ... " I said, not expecting that answer. "Well then. I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know. And anyway, I wasn't totally truthful about what me and Fred were talking about." She said sitting back down also.

"Oh?" I repeated and stood up again. She only gestured for me to sit down. I cleared my throat and slowly took my seat.

"Yes, me and Fred talked about the talent show a little, but ... he also asked me out." There was a very, very, very long and extremely awkward silence after she said that, and neither of us looked each other in the eyes. I have no idea why, though. Normally, news of this sort would have consisted in jumping around doing happy dances and hugging and squealing and laughing and all that other girl stuff. But for some reason, it was like she had announced someone's death.

"Oh ..." I mumbled, followed by another silence. I broke it finally. "And?"

I didn't have to explain to Sam what I meant, because she already knew. BestFriendatude for the win.

"And ... I turned him down," She said. I heard her voice crack and at that moment I felt really, really bad. Sam liked Fred so much ... why did she do that? For some reason, I felt like it was my fault. Hmmm ... Weird ...

"Oh ..." Was all I could muster at the moment. Sam nodded slowly.

"Yup." No one said anything for a really long time and I could just see the awkward turtle floating around our table. Megan decided to finally change the subject and talk about her new pet kitten, Marty, and gabbed on for the rest of the lunch period.

I looked at Sam as she picked at her sulkily picked at her burger. Why would she turn him down when she knew how much he liked her? Let alone how much she liked him?

That's when it came to me.

She said no to him because I told her he wasn't her type. She actually took my advice. My advice who's intentions were anything but constructive but instead out of envy.

It was because of me that my best friend wasn't happy.

Sam looked up at me and caught me staring at her and we locked eyes just as the bell rang. She smiled at me and stood up. I quickly stood up also and started to follow her.

"Sam, did you turn Fred down because of what I said the other day?" Sam shook her head, her blond curls swaying back and forth. She smiled at me again.

"No, no. You were right. He's not my type. He's much too ... immature and I mean, only a small percentage of people actually become rich and famous rock stars. An athletic guy is garaunteed to go to collage, has a better chance of making a living for himself... and his family." I looked at her like she was crazy, which she must have been, because my Sam doesn't talk like that.

Sam is one of those gals who dreams of marrying a rockstar and going on tour in a crowded bus and smoking and drinking and partying. Sam envisions a life of luxury, without her actually having to have any talent whatsoever. This is typical Sam of course. But to start talking about marrying a guy who will be able to pay the bills and bring home the bacon and settling down and all that jazz? That's not the Sam I know.

She stopped in the hallway when she saw how I was looking at her and held me by the shoulders at arms length.

"Carly. It's okay." I nodded, and smiled after considering her words.

"It's all for the best Sam. You'll see." She smiled and she waved at me and went on to her class. I stood there in the hallway until it emptied itself and the bell rang.

"It's all for the best, you'll see" I repeated, but this time to myself and not to Sam. And no one was there to hear me except the off white walls and the lonely lockers

**3rd person**

"Alright Bean. Now one more time. Just to be sure." Freddie bent his body so his hip was sticking out in a feminine fashion and stuck his hand out like he was waiting for his friend to kiss it. He pursed his lips and looked up as if anything and everything just wasn't good enough for him.

"So, like, anyways, like I was saying, ugh," He scoffed and flipped his imaginary long hair. Bean laughed at his friend and shook his head, but regained his composure immediately when his moment of action approached.

"Hello Carly Shay. I'm Benward Lukas, a friend of Fred's," Bean said politely, nodded, and kissed Freddie on the hand.

"Oh... Hi," Freddie said with disgust. He scoffed again and did his hair flip.

"If it's not any intricacy to you, I would like to ask if I may take your dear friend, Sam Puckett, to a movie." Bean flashed a 1,000 watt smile at fake Carly, and Freddie grinned at his auspicious creation.

"You're ready," Bean nodded along with Freddie. The plan was beginning to fall into motion quite nicely for Freddie. Bean would ask out Sam, Sam would pretend to date him, he would date Sam without Carly poking her nose in their business, and everyone's happy.

Life was good.

**Was that a cliffy? Sorry. :P**

That last part btw was an ooc point of view. It was in 3rd person so yeahh.

Just know I think I'm going to write ch.4 also, because I have some ideas and I'd hate to see them ruined! Hope mah buddy doesn't mind?

*Nope, Don't mind at all!* He says.

YAYYYYYYYY.

Trivia time! If anyone can review and tell me the significance of Beans full name (Benward Lukas) I will give you a big fat cyber hug!

:)

See you in the next chapter love.

~LOLS

_  
I already have the next chapter written && it's kinda long but it's pretty good and what's important is it's FINISHED! 3's will be looking forward to the update soonn.

**The laugher1234 here just so u all know I'm a guy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Anywhoo: How's everyone liking the story? Welllll personally I think it's ill.  
Not SICK! ILL! Sooooo yeahh. You should too! Yeah. That's good. That's good  
stuff right there.**

Chapter 4.

3rd Person

"Okay dude, there she is at her locker right now!" Freddie informed his  
friend. Bean inhaled deeply, obviously nervous. Freddie stood behind him and  
gave him a motivational massage, as he had seen many coaches do for their  
boxers before and in between fights. Well, in movies at least.

"Okay. Whooo. I can do this. Whooooo. No reason to be afraid. Whoo. Is it hot  
in here or is it just me?" Bean stammered nervously between breaths. Freddie  
turned to look at his friend questionably.

"Dude! Hey! You can't chicken out on me now! I need you man. I need you." Bean  
nodded in understanding. "Plus, you owe me 308 bucks for the guitar tuner! Do  
this for me, and we can call it even. Now go!" Freddie pushed his sweaty  
friend right into Carly.

Literally.

He actually ran into her, which resulted in her messing up her eyeliner and  
smudging it all over her face.

Epic failure? Very. 

**Carly**

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Oh.

My.

Effing.

Gosh.

Was.

He.

Serious?

So this random geek slams into me, starts apologizing, starts touching my face to  
wipe away the make up he made me smudge with his hands that only God knows  
where they've been. Then, just when I think he's not a total nut job, just an  
unlucky guy in the wrong place at the wrong time, he goes and does it.

He wants to know if he can ask out Sam.

What?

Like...

What?

Okay. First off.

What?

1.) Why would he be asking Sam out at random like that?

2.) I recognize him as F-Deezy's posse member. Does he know about this?

3.) How dare he ask out my best friend after ruining my face!

4.) What's with the sudden interest in Sam that everyone seems to have? I  
mean, really. It's Sam.

So at that moment, I'm just baffled. He stares at me blankly waiting for an  
answer while I'm pondering whether or not Sam has tried some type of new guy  
magnet perfume, and if so, I need to borrow it. Then he says something I  
didn't really understand. Well, I understood him because it was English, but  
it didn't really make sense.

"Uhh. Carly? Look, I know what you're thinking. 'He's one of those losers from  
that loser band!' But hold your horses! **BlissIsThis** is only my part time, sort  
of ... side project thingie." Bliss Is This? So that's what the band's name  
was... "My top priority, is football. All. The. Way."

Hmmmm ... Do you hear that? It sounds like the faint sound of ... Wedding  
bells ... 

**Sam**

"Ughhh why not Sam? He's got everything you want in a guy! He's in a band, he  
plays guitar, and he's a football jock! I mean, what more could you ask for? A  
second head?" Carly tried to persuade me while we walked into Bushwell Plaza.  
Even though I was already persuaded of course. Of course, she didn't know I  
was already persuaded, so I felt this tiny pinch of guilt. The same one I felt  
at lunch today...

"But, I mean, I don't even know this guy. And how jacked up would that be to  
go out with Fred's friend but turn him down?" I asked in mock desperation.

"He said he asked Fred's permission and Fred said go for it!" She yelled  
excitedly. Wow. Even though I'm not really going to go out with Bean, it's  
still the first time Carly's ever really taken any interest in my life. She  
unlocks the door to her house and we both walk in. Spencer is nowhere to be  
seen, as always.

"...Okay," I said after fake-thinking about it. She looked at me with wide  
eyes and awaited my confirmation. I nodded. She jumped up and down with joy.  
Typical Carly. But to get all exited for me? That's not the Carly I know.

"Okay, me and Missy are going to get you all prettied up for your date  
tonight." Carly flips open her razor and starts to text vigouresly. I look at  
her confused.

"Um, I'm sorry, did you just say tonight?" She laughs and nods, then leaves to  
the kitchen to take a phone call. I turn on the TV to drown out my heavy  
breathing.

I was going on a date with Bean. Tonight. Which meant, evidently; I was going  
out on a date with Fred. Tonight. Okay...

Now.

Commencing.

Freak.

Out.

Mode. 

**Freddie**

I was so pumped for the night. It was my chance to show Sam she didn't make a  
mistake by accepting my date offer. I mean, she know's I'm a great kisser. But  
what she doesn't know is I'm the worlds greatest romancer.

Yeah. I gots the skittles. The skittles that make the girls go crazy.

Okay, so I'm exaggerating. Girls don't go crazy over me. I've never actually  
had a steady relationship, but I will. Oh I will.

Bean walks out of my bathroom looking very fresh and clean cut. Perfect.  
"Nice. She's totally gonna buy it." I said referring to Carly. Bean nodded and  
started to breath heavily again. "Dude, what's your deal?"

"It's just... I get a little bit nervous in front of Carly. She's pretty ...  
intimidating." Bean gulped loudly and I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Look buddy. You're already going on a date with Sam. You don't have to  
impress Carly any further." He nodded as if everything was starting to flow in  
his head again. "Except for tonight."

"What?" He yelled sounding a lot more surprised then I would have thought. I  
looked at him and raised my arms questioningly.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'Except for tonight'?" He said, clenching his teeth.  
Alright. I could tell he wasn't his usual easy going, chill, self at the  
moment.

"Dude come on! You have to act all loyal and dependable tonight, that way  
Carly won't give it another thought when you want to take her out on Friday,"  
I explained to my friend. Who nodded uneasily again, then did a double take  
and looked at me. "I'm sorry, did you say Friday?" He asked me, sounding  
extremely rhetoric.

"Um, yeah?" I clarified. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Dude, are you serious? That's the day after next!" He told me even though I  
already knew. I looked to the side wondering if he was just joking around like  
he does sometimes, and then nodded.

"Uhh yeah. It is. Is there a problem?" Suddenly, his expression went from  
furious to calm.

"Oh no! No, not at all! I was just wondering if maybe you planned on letting  
me know AHEAD OF TIME!" And we're back to the furious expression. I checked my  
watch and realized we didn't have time for small talk anymore because Bean  
promised Carly he would show up at the Groovy Smoothie by 6:30 sharp.

"Uhh, look Bean, buddy, my old friend, can we talk about this later? It's 6:23  
and we, or you, can't be late!" I didn't wait for his response. I only rushed  
him out of the door and we ran down the stairs of Bushwell Plaza.

When we arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly, Sam and some red headed chick  
were stationed at the counter talking to a guy with dread locks holding four  
coconuts with a long wooden stick thrust through them. I pushed Bean in the  
girls direction and stood outside the door looking in through the window. I  
made sure to hide behind a window sign that was informing its readers that  
there were now 'Free Coconuts With Every Pina Colada!' 

I looked inside and saw what looked like Sam yelling something in the face of  
the dreadlocks owner as Bean stood behind them. The three of them turned  
around simultaneously and saw him, to both of their surprise. I saw him wave  
awkwardly and then they started having some sort of conversation. He hugged  
Sam, just like we rehearsed in Study Hall, and kissed her on the hand. She  
fake giggled and even turned red, which I thought was a very nice touch. After  
a little more talking, I guessed that Carly released them, because Sam and  
Bean walked away hand in hand. That, I have to admit, did give me a little  
ping of jealousy, but she doesn't like Bean and Bean, from what I know,  
doesn't like her. So I knew I was just being paranoid.

"Hey you-" I started to say before she shushed me.

"Keep smiling, keep smiling..." Sam said to Bean, interrupting me. She looked  
way beautiful. And by that, I mean she looked HOT. She had on a black and grey  
dress with wide straps that looped each shoulder. It had an empire waist and  
slash hip pockets and a straight cut pencil skirt. I smiled to myself as I  
realized I was way out of my league. But I was pretty sure I was going to get  
away with it.

"Wait for it... wait for it and... there! She's not looking, run!" At first  
Bean and I exchanged confused glances when we saw her take off down the  
street, but we followed suit. As I ran behind her, I noticed that her dress  
had a sexy half-moon cutout that revealed her skin across her upper back.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night. 

**Sam**

At first, I was a little nervous. Bean said bye to us and started to walk away  
and it was at that moment that I realized: YOU ARE NOW ALONE WITH FRED BENSON.  
It hit me like a train wreck, and it scared the crap out of me. If Fred  
noticed, he didn't let on.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked curiously once Bean was out of  
looking distance. Fred made an embarrassed face and blushed a little. He  
clapped his hands together like some guys do when they are about to give you a  
lame excuse.

"Uhh ... See what had happened was ... " I shook my head. I already knew what  
was coming.

"You're broke aren't you," I said blankly, but not rudely. He shrugged  
abashed. "So what exactly do you have planned?"

Fred smirked at me, which was so adorable I almost couldn't stand it. Then he  
started walking down the street. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting  
to be left behind, I followed him. For a long while I was really confused  
because I didn't know if he didn't answer me because he didn't want to talk  
and wanted me to talk, or if he didn't want either of us to talk and just  
wanted silence. But my worries soon vanished when he turned to me and smiled.  
"So how long have you and Carly known each other?"

I was so surprised by the question I almost couldn't answer it. Then I  
gathered myself and cleared my throat. "Uh ... about 7 years now? We've been  
best friends since the third grade," I told him proudly. He nodded like what I  
just said was key information that he needed to remember.

"And how long have you been in BlissIsThis?" Fred considered my question. I  
watched him as he was in deep thought, wondering if he could get any cuter.  
Probably not.

"Since the 6th grade I'd say. But technically, Bean and I started Are You In?  
back in the fourth grade when he got a guitar for the 5th day of Hanukkah."

"Are You In?" I questioned him curiously. He grinned at me, his smile gave me  
goose bumps.

"What our two person band was called. Then we had auditions in 6th grade four  
a drummer. And then in the middle of that year, Beans cousin Mark got a  
keyboard for the 5th day of Hanukkah." I nodded as I processed the information  
he was giving me. So what was up with the 5th day of Hanukkah?

"Apparently, it's a tradition in his family to give the nicest presents on the  
5th day, instead of what most people would guess. Like say ... on the last  
day," I laughed, even though I wasn't really sure if it was a joke or if he  
was being serious. But he was smiling, so I guess it was a joke. When we both  
stopped laughing, I tried to think of something witty and clever to say to  
fill up the silence.

"Maybe they're freaks!" I said. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fred looked at me sort  
of confused.

"Yeah ... maybe ... " Epic fail. That wasn't even an epic fail. It was worse.  
It was like, a massive failure. One that no other person could even come close  
to being as bad as. I was the freak in this situation, forget Beans family and  
their expensive 5th day presents. I thought maybe I could think of something  
else to say that would be so cool and witty that he would forget all about the  
freak comment. But when I was just about to say it, Fred saved me from further  
embarrassment.

"We're here," He said as we stopped in front of an expensive looking  
restaurant. You could tell it was fancy shmancy because it had revolving doors  
and a fountain on the inside made of pure gold. And I know when somethings  
real gold or not. My uncle owns a pawn shop. He taught me everything he  
knows.

"Are we eating in here?" I asked amazed. I could only imagine the delicious  
foods I could chow on in that sucker. But Fred shook his head.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He clarified with a small laugh. I  
pointed at the happy people who were dining at the various tables and just as  
I was about to say 'But' he smirked again (EEEEP!) and pulled me towards a  
stairway. We walked up a flight of stairs and when we got to the second floor,  
there was another restaurant! Fred must have been reading my mind though,  
because he said, "It's the same restaurant. It's just upstairs."

I realized what he was saying was true, as I looked over a ledge and saw the  
fountain from the first floor. Feeling pretty stupid (How did he know I  
thought it was a second restaurant?), and wishing I could just rewind time  
back to when we first started walking down the street, (but this time I would  
have a list of witty and cute things to say that would surely make him laugh)  
I pouted and followed Fred as he walked up to a very nicely structured (if you  
know what I mean) blond dude in a suit and a top hat whom I guessed worked at  
the restaurant. I couldn't help but feel that I had seen him before...

"Andrew?" I asked when the thought approached me. Oh no. What if it wasn't  
Andrew? What if it was just a good looking stranger? I will have made a fool  
of myself for the third time in less then 10 minutes! Oh Lord in heaven!  
Please let this handsome boy be Andrew Wattson from 3rd period!

"Oh hey Sam ... didn't expect to see you here." THERE IS A GOD! I made a  
mental note to go with my mom to church that Sunday.

"I guess I could say the same thing ... " I told him, referring to his getup.  
He did look pretty funny. It made me wonder what type of restaurant we were in  
that made you dress like you were going ballroom dancing.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And where do you work, Sam? Oh, what is that? You don't  
have a job? CHECK AND ... MATE!" He yelled pumping his fist as if he had just  
won the lottery. I laughed at the familiarity of his little expression and  
wasn't offended by any means. We do this all the time. Usually I win, but I  
guess there's a first time for everything.

"Hey man, you ready?" Fred asked him, giving him that smirk that I can't  
resist. Andrew matched his smirk and nodded. Of course, his smirk wasn't as  
adorable as Fred's smirk, but it was pretty hot I had to admit. He lead us out  
a glass door that let out into a balcony with a few tables that were empty at  
the moment, and a nice view of the street right below. While I was gawking at  
the great angle I would have to drop eggs on people's heads if I was standing  
up there, I was completely oblivious to the giant boom box Andrew brought to  
the ledge. When I did notice him, I looked at him with a questioning face, but  
he only nodded at Fred. I looked at Fred for an explanation. He put his hand  
on my bear back (thanks to the dress Carly and Missy made me wear), which sent  
chills down my spine, then he pointed at a woman who was dressed crazy old  
school down on the street.

"Errrr it's super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-doucious, EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF  
IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROCIOUS, IF YOU SAY IT LOUD ENOUGH, YOU'LL ALWAYS  
SOUND PRECOCIOUS-" I immediately recognized the classic Marry Poppins tune,  
and as I looked at the lady on the street I saw her walking around animatedly  
and I realized: she was singing it.

That's when it got weird... She started dancing. Literally just dancing on the  
street and the next thing you know, some dude dressed like a hobo comes up  
next to her and dances the same exact dance she's doing. Then the melody  
changes and it turns into a hip-hop beat followed by a rappers voice. Hmm. A  
remix I was guessing? It sounded kind of nice actually. I looked at Fred and  
he smiled at me. He knew this was going to happen. It looked like he planned  
it or something. We watched as slowly, more and more people started to join  
into the dance. It was so cool. People who were just standing there, or  
walking by, would suddenly break out in dance, perfectly matching and on cue  
of the dancing of the others.

"Hey man, let me borrow that top hat, my parts coming," Fred said to Andrew,  
who graciously removed his hat and gave it to Fred.

"Of course you can say it backwards, which is  
suoico-dilaipx-ecitsiligar-fila-crepus!" Yelled the Marry Poppins lady at the  
top of her lungs. Then she looked up at Fred, Andrew and I. "But that's going  
a bit too far, don't you think kind sir?"

Then, a huge grin spread across Fred's face and he opened his arms wide and  
yelled in the manliest voice he could manage, "Indubitably!"

Then they all started dancing to the chorus again. And again. And again. And  
it was great. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt, and every bit of it was  
amazing because it was spent with him. When it was all over, all the people  
just dispersed and went back as they were, roaming the streets like there  
wasn't any random break dancing awesomeness that just went on. We said goodbye  
to Andrew and left the restaurant, I started to ask Fred for an explanation.

"They call themselves Seattle Spontaneous. They randomly break out dancing in  
public places."

"Wow. Sounds really cool. So are you a part it?" He smiled and scratched his  
face bashfully.

"Well not really. I just help out sometimes. Like Andrew." We were about a  
block away from the groovy smoothie when we heard police sirens in the  
distance. Apperently, Fred told me, the police weren't a very big fan of  
Seattle Spontaneous.

"Someone must have made a complaint about the music. I don't know why some  
people always have to ruin the fun. All the local business are cool with it."  
Fred bought be Ice Cream, even though he told me he didn't have any money.

"I thought you were broke?" I said, catching him as we walked out of the  
store.

"Well, technically, I didn't say I was broke. You did." As many intellectual  
and show-offy people say: touche. We talked a little bit more and as I  
listened I thought to myself that Fred was probably the deepest guy I've ever  
been out with. He seemed so down to Earth, and the whole Seattle Spontaneous  
thing just proved to me that he liked being a part of things bigger then  
himself. He came off as a really humble guy who doesn't like to be bothered  
with drama. Not at all what I expected.

Because he was even better.

When we finished our ice cream and we got to the Groovy Smoothie, we both  
stopped just before the entrance. "So..."

"Soo..." Then, he pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and tender at first. He  
held tightly onto my neck as if I was the most precious creature on the entire  
planet Earth and if he was to let go of me he would go spiraling out of the  
universe. I felt so safe with him, so sound. I slipped my fingers into the two  
belt loops on either side of his jeans (which was probably the only  
cute/witty/clever thing I did all night), pulling him in closer and deepening  
the kiss, not wanting to ever let go. I had never felt that way with any guy.  
Most of the guys I have dated, which is not a lot, I mean, I'm not Carly, have  
been all looks or all brains. But no personality. No emotion. Nothing.

Nothing like Fred.

I was falling for him.

Hard.

**Carly**

"So how was the movie?" I asked Sam when she walked into the Groovy Smoothie  
looking flushed. She bit her lip and murmured, "Good."

Yup. They kissed.

"So... what did you guys watch?" I asked her. Her smile vanished and she  
looked up at me with wide eyes. Then her phone beeped and she put her finger  
up gesturing for me to wait. At first I felt offended, because I don't like to  
hold on for anyone because I am the least patient person you will ever meet.  
But I knew for a fact that it was Bean who had texted her by the smile on her  
face, so I let it slide. Missy walked up to me and whispered that she had to  
go home, so I hugged her goodbye and told her I would tell her how things went  
the next day. If Sam was ever to tell me what happened in the first place ...

"We watched Toy Story 3. It was really awesome and it had some really  
hilarious ... farts? Parts!" She looked up at me and smiled and if I didn't  
know any better I would have said she was reading the words from her phone.  
But like I said, I know better then that.

"I love that slinky dog, don't you? He's so adorable! I would tell you more  
about the movie but you know ... I don't wanna ruin it ... I know you've been  
waiting 11 years for the third movie to come out..." She started to trail off  
and then looked up at me and smiled. "But really, it was great. I give it five  
stars thanks for the gum."

Huh? I looked at her confused and she looked at me with wide eyes again. She  
then laughed nervously and looked down at the tiny screen on her phone. "Uhh.  
Did you say thanks for the gum?"

My question was rhetoric. I was just looking for confirmation. She laughed  
nervously again and I patiently waited for her response. "Um, well. You know I  
was talking to you, right? And um ... I just got a text from F-Bea-Benward! I  
got a text from Benward and it said 'Thanks for the gum' and you know how you  
read words while your talking and you accidentally say them out loud right?  
Well ... that's ... what happened." I stared at her suspiciously and she  
quivered under my glare. Apparently, she took my silence as an indication to  
continue.

"So yeah. He was just thanking me because I gave him a piece of gum." She  
nodded, starting to regain her composure.

"Where'd you get the gum? I gave you the piece you were chewing." I stared at  
her expectantly and I saw her face start to turn red. "I know what's going on  
here Sam. You didn't give Benward a piece of gum." She looked at me with even  
wider eyes then before, as if I was a mother about to punish my daughter.

"You kissed him! You kissed him, you kissed him, you kissed him!" I repeated  
as if I had caught her. She sighed with relief and blushed a little.

"Oh... um. Yeah. We did kind of ... Kiss."

"And you must have really gotten into it for your gum to have traveled all the  
way into his mouth..." Her blush deepened and I laughed. We walked arm in arm  
back to Bushwell Plaza as she told me about some weird spontaneous dancing  
group.

That was Sam for you. Always random. Hey, keeps things fresh.

Okay. So the chapter was kind of long-ish and not that good-ish but I like it.  
Also, the first part/chapter well not really chapter but the first part of  
this chapter is like, a narrative one, instead of in anyone's point of view.

And If you want to see the dress since I suck at explaining things, go to MY  
profile (" Oh, and so not trying to sound concieted or anything. It's just  
that I have it on my profile and TheLaughter doesn't :P and I can't post links  
in the messages so yeahh.

That's me.

Facilitating the world.

1 chapter at a time.

Keeps things fresh. (:

Like-Omg-Like-Seddie Out.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Laugher1234 is back for Chapter 5 of iRock, We don't own icarly or it's characters but I do own the characters in Freddies Band**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucas's Pov**

Fred and I had just left the groovy smoothie, well technically neither us walked with sam back to it, didn't want carly to get suspicious.

"So how did your date go dude ", I ask freddie who had just finished texting sam while he was dancing astatically around me. " Awesome, we got ice cream, performed for her a little bit with Seattle Spontaneous, and got my first kiss ", he said with a lot of energy.

"Cool , so how long do you think this will work ", I ask , as I dance around in a circle. Yep! that's just how great our bro-ness is. "How long will what work ", questioned Fred. "You know me pretending to be a football player, when I'm actually just the...

"Shush dude, we can't let people find out what you really do on the team ", fred said as he covered my mouth, who had conveniently stopped dancing as soon as i mentioned pretend and football.

"Why what's so bad about being on the water boy ? " I , ask a bit annoyed with my best bud. "Nothing, it's just that if carly finds out, she won't let you date sam, and I'll have to go back to being the single guy with a crazy mom and a dead dad.

What ?

**At School**

**Carly**

Oh Boy another day , filled with boring teachers with boring activities, well at least I'll get to tell sam the idea Missy and had I talked about while she was on her date with Bean. Speaking of sam where is she at , you usually when I get to school I'll find her in the cafetaria or in the hall. Just as I turned the corner " Gasp" ! I thought I told her i didn't want her hanging out with fred.

I walk up to them, when they notice me they smile, "Hey Carls ", said Sam. " Hey Sam, Fred ", I said while ignoring fred who gave me a little wave. "Hey Sam, can I talk to you " , I ask with a bit of annoyance, she agrees and we go to a empty classroom.

"So what did you want to talk about carly " sam says all innocent. "What did I want to talk to you about sam; let me think. Oh Yeah, now I remember", you can tell that I'm really pissed because of all the sarcasm.

"Why were you talking to Fred, when you should have been talking to Lucas ? " , I asked as nice as could, but I could tell I was freaking her out.

**Sam**'s Pov

'I'm so screwed , carly wanted answers and usually if you didn't give her an answer there'd be hell to pay, I had to think up a lie, and think up one quick. " I was going to talk to lucas, but I couldn't find him so I asked Freddie ", I paused to look at carly who gave me a look that said continue, "so freddie told me that lucas was retaking a test, so we talked for a little bit and then you showed up ". Actually freddie and lucas were studying for a test so I decided to help them till carly showed up.

**Carly's pov**

Oh, I guess I was wrong about Sam hanging out with Fred, instead she was just wondering where lucas was at."Oh, I'm sorry sam I didn't know ". I should make it up to her for snapping at her, I know I let her be in my new web show.

**Sam's Pov**

Come on puckett she's your friend ask her the question;"Hey carly since I'm dating lucas shouldn't I try to be friends' with fred and co ", I ask. I look at carly she's in her thinking mode .Yep I can tell when she is thinking it's just another part of our frienditude. She'll obviously say yes, she has always agreed with me when the point is logical; it seemed liked forever before she gives her answer." Okay", she says, I literally jump for joy until she drops the Bomb.

"But... Oh no carly's doing her positive thing for her and it's negativity on me ideas, lets just hope it's not as bad as the time we had that over who should date Shane. "You have to help me with my brand new web show iCarly" Yep she totally twisted it, let me think how can I hang out with someone if I'm doing a webshow, oh that's right I can't.

"So let me get this straight, I can hang out with lucas and his friends if I do your webshow" I ask trying to understand how this will help me be able to hang out with fred and his friends more. "Yeah consider it a bonus" carly says, she takes a deep breath. "So will you do it?"she asks.

With not enough time to think this over I give carly my answer, " Okay , but I will only make a episode three days a week , so make missy your 2nd co-host and **BLISSISTHIS** gets to play for the end of the first show, Deal .Carly walks up to me and we shake on it. Finally Carly will be off my back , about hanging out with a cute rocker who I like to call fred.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**In Chapter 6 iCarly begins and a spark between Missy and Lucas might occur. And more about freddie's dad like Fred singing his Dad's favorite Metal song on icarly for his Dad's anniversary (death) instead of singing some Pop song carly wants him to sing. **

**Song used might be How Can I Live by ill Nino or any song**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have busy a lot lately and this chapter has gone through many changes because I didn't like the way it ended or I had to change things so that a later chapter would make sense. and my computer had some problems recently and I have had a lot of Marching Bands Stuff and School Work to keep me busy.**


End file.
